


Always With Me

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: While setting up the Time Bureau Rip Hunter pays a visit to Sara's grave after she is killed in 2014, and he isn't the only person who decides to visit her. NOW INCLUDES A CHAPTER 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been re-watching Legends of Tomorrow, and was reminded of my love for TimeCanary, and so I decided to write this. If I can think of a storyline I may end up writing a longer story

**Starling City, November 2014**

Even though he knows that it is probably the last place he should be Rip Hunter is walking though Starling City cemetery at one in the morning. Ever since he left the Waverider and started up the Time Bureau in Starling City in 2012 Rip has been forcing himself not to go to certain places, interact with certain people, all of which are, or will be, connected with Sara Lance, but knowing the date, and the fact that her grave is no longer empty Rip can’t help himself any longer, and so he walks up to the grave belonging to the person who is very important to him.

“I thought about bringing flowers, but I knew you wouldn’t like that. Then, I thought about bringing a bottle of scotch, but I didn’t want your father or sister to find it, so I brought nothing.” Rip says to the grave, “I’m sorry about everything that happened to you, Sara, everything that’s going to happen to you, a part of me wishes I could change things for you, make them better, but I can’t.” Rip says, squatting down in front of Sara’s grave as he reaches out and touches it, running his hand across the name, “Like I told you I remember everything that happened, everything I said, everything I did, when I….. wasn’t myself, and I’m sorrier than I can put into words for what I did to you.” Rip says meaning that completely, “I know you said it wasn’t me, but it feels like it was, and I’m sorry.”  Rip tells the grave, “I also remember what you told me in our office. You said that I saved you, well you saved me too, Sara, so many times.” He admits, “You weren’t the only one who was lost when we first met, after what happened to my family I was lost too, and you saved me, made me feel like I could live again, made me feel like maybe I could even love again, and I do, I love you Sara.” Rip says saying the words he hasn’t been brave enough to say and only saying the words because he knows Sara can’t hear them, “I am watching out for your family, not interfering of course, but doing anything I can.” Rip admits, “I don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again, I hope we do, because I need you in my life Sara, I miss you, though admittedly at times I still feel like you’re with me.” Rip says, once more completely meaning that as he just stares at the grave, not really sure what else to say, whether there is anything else he wants to say.

For a while Rip just squats, and stares at Sara’s grave, wishing he knew a way to bring her back without forcing her to go through what he knows she will go through, but he doesn’t know another way.

As he stares Rip hears footsteps, and he suddenly regrets his carelessness, both for staying so long, and not bringing one of his devices that erases memories, and so he quickly stands up and turns around and even though he suspected who it would be Rip still finds himself a little surprised to see Laurel Lance walking towards him, or more specifically walking towards her sisters’ grave.

Knowing that the best option would be to interact as little as possible with Laurel Rip once more, briefly, touches Sara’s grave before walking away, past Laurel, and simply nodding at her.

“Excuse me.” Laurel says, as Rip walks away, and because he knows he doesn’t want to raise Laurel’s curiosity and cause her to try to find him, he turns around, “How’d you know my sister?” Laurel asks, as she has never seen this man before, and so she can’t think of a reason why he would be at Sara’s grave in the middle of the night.

“We were friends, a long time ago.” Rip says, putting on an American accent so that Laurel would be less curious, “She was very important to me.” He says, once more glancing towards Sara’s grave, “And I know that you’re her sister, Laurel.” Rip says, and Laurel is a little surprised that he knows her, “She often talked about you, about how much you meant to her.” Rip says, knowing that he might be crossing a line, but he also knows that he owes it to Sara, and even Laurel, to say this.

“She did?” Laurel asks, feeling amazed, and fighting back tears, as Rip nods, “I miss her, so much.”

“As do I.” Rip admits, “But I also know that a part of Sara will always be with me, like she will always be with you.” Rip tells Laurel, believing that.

“Thank you.” Laurel says, the words bringing her comfort, though she isn’t completely sure why, “Who….” She starts to say.

“I should go.” Rip says, before Laurel can get her question out, “I’m just passing though Starling.” Rip says, “Goodbye Ms Lance.” He says, it feeling strange for him to say Ms Lance to someone other than Sara, before he walks away.

As Rip walks away from Laurel she can’t help but wonder who the mysterious man is, though a year later when her sister is back with her she doesn’t even remember the kind, comforting, man who was at her sisters grave in the middle of the night.

Walking away from the Older Lance sister, and the grave belonging to the person who save him who means so much to him, Rip knows that next time he visits Sara’s grave, and he is sure there will be a next time, he will have to be more careful as he cannot risk interacting with anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I didn’t intend to write this, it just happened. I wanted Sara to find out about Rip visiting her grave, and this is the only way I could think of that would make sense. I’m not sure if there will be more, because at the moment I’ve got a few vauge ideas, but I’m not sure how to turn those ideas into a story.

 

**The Waverider, parked in Central City, 2017**

Having defeated the Nazi’s from Earth X the combined team of The Legends, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Supergirl and her sister, are all leaving the Waverider for something that is going to be even harder than the battle, burying Martin.

As she wants to make sure that no one is left on the ship Sara is walking through the Waverider, checking for people, and as she walks into the bridge she looks over to her office, which a part of her will always see as Rip’s, and sees someone she recognizes to be Felicity standing in the room.

“Felicity?” Sara asks, walking over to her, “Everyone’s getting ready to go.”

“Right, okay.” Felicity says.

“Felicity? What is it?” Sara asks, walking towards her.

“Sara, who is this?” Felicity asks, handing her the framed photo she is holding a photo which, to Sara’s slight embarrassment, is an image she took from a screengrab of the Waveriders camera’s a picture of her and Rip drinking together after Rip came back to the Waverider and admitted that he wasn’t sure what his place on the team was, usually Sara keeps the picture hidden behind things so that others don’t see, but with everything going on it must have moved.

“Rip…. Captain Rip Hunter.” Sara answers, taking the frame, as she notices the look on Felicity’s face, “What is it?” she asks, wondering why a picture of Rip would cause this particular look to be on Felicity’s face.

“After… after you died, Laurel would visit your grave all the time.” Felicity reveals.

“Okay.” Sara says, feeling slightly confused.

“Once when she visited, in the middle of night, there was someone already there, a man.” Felicity explains, “According to Laurel he had brown hair, a beard and was wearing a long brown coat.” She explains.

“Was he English?” Sara asks, knowing that will tell her if the person was Rip though admittedly the description definitely sounds like him.

“Laurel didn’t say.” Felicity admits, “From what Laurel said he told her that you were friends, that he missed you, and that you were very important to him.” She admits.

“Really?” Sara asks, sounding surprised by that, and not overly sure if that sounds like Rip, though she can’t help but remember the words Rip said to Ra’s in 1960.

“Yes, from what Laurel said he also said that a part of you will always be with him, and that you’d always be with Laurel. He also mentioned that Laurel meant a lot to you.” Felicity says, doing her best to remember the conversation.

“Laurel never mentioned any of this.” Sara says.

“I’m not surprised, it was right after you died, and she only told me because she was wondering if I knew someone who matched the description.” Felicity explains, “Do you think it would have been him, this Captain Hunter?”

“I don’t know.” Sara says, looking down at the photo as while she is sure it could be him, she isn’t sure that he would do something like that, visit her grave, as considering the way he was when they last saw each other she has a lot of doubts about whether that is something he would ever do.

“Sara.” Felicity says a few moments later, but for the first time, in all the years she has known her Felicity realises that her friend is too distracted by something, in this case staring at her photo, to notice every detail about what is going on around her, “Sara.” Felicity repeats, raising her voice slightly.

“What?” Sara asks.

“We should go, met up with the others.” Felicity suggests.

“Right, yeah, we should.” Sara realises and she walks over to the desk and puts the picture inside so that one of the team don’t accidently find it, as even though she is reminded of Rip everywhere in the ship she looks she likes having a picture of Rip close as it’s almost like he is with her.

“Sara if you ever want to talk….” Felicity starts to say.

“We should go.” Sara says, as even though a part of her does want to talk about Rip, the Felicity isn’t someone she wants to talk to, in fact she’s probably last on the list, top of the list would be the one person she can’t talk to, Laurel.

“Okay.” Felicity says and the two of them leave the office and head out of the Waverider.

As she walks Sara finds herself unable to think of anything, or anyone, except for Rip. While she is furious with him for the Time Bureau, for what happened last time they saw each other she still misses him, misses the way things used to be between them.

Honestly, Rip visiting her grave is a nice, though confusing, thought. Her instincts tell her that if a version of Rip visited her grave then it would have been the Rip from the five years he spent building the Time Bureau, which makes things even more confusing, and gives her a hundred questions she would love to ask him, but she knows that isn’t going to happen anytime soon and so she forces herself, as hard as it may be, to focus on Martian and saying goodbye to him rather than Rip and the hundred questions she has for him.


End file.
